Withdrawal
by Touch of Grey
Summary: A technophile in 1907? Only bad things can come from this...
1. Chapter 1

"Uh, I don't mean to pry, but is something wrong with your friend, there?"

The Swell jerked his thumb at Lola, who was rocking herself back and forth in a corner, mumbling. Victor grinned sheepishly.

"Um, Lola is kind of a technophile. She digs technology." he explained, seeing Swell's confused look. "Being in a place like this, a place so devoid of technology, well, it's like a smoker quitting cold-turkey; in short, she's going through withdrawal." Lola giggled brokenly, her mumbling growing louder.

"An Ipod. A cell phone. A _beeper_! Anything! Anything at all! A microwave! A calculator! _A Victrola_! I need technology!" Suddenly, her eyes rolled back into her head, and Lola Strathmore collapsed out of pure, stress-induced exhaustion.

Swell and Victor looked at her, before shrugging and going off to find the others. In her corner, Lola twitched.

Fini

Sorry, but the thought of what being in 1907 might do to a technophile like Lola was just too amusing not to write about. Also, I'm sorry that this is so drabble-tastic, but I wanted to keep it short and sweet. So I implore ye, review! Lest I decide to write Chase/Victor slash! Oh yeah, it's out there, and I shall add to the growing fandom. Don't mess with me, bitches. But seriously, if I don't get reviews, I clip my nails really close to my fingers. I'm running out of nail! Guilt, guilt, guilt be on you!


	2. Lola Strathmore Info Sheet

Due to the popular demand of EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, here is Lola's character diagnostic sheet:

Name: Lola Strathmore

Nicknames/Alias: Lolly, Lolls/None (she came in after they were done with codenames)

Age: 15

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Dishwater blonde

Height/Weight: 5'3"/135

Affiliation: Runaways

Powers/Weapons: Lola has no powers, but she does have a large arsenal of nasty technological things that she will bring out and hurt you with at any given time. Her favorite to this day is a modified alarm clock/whisk that shoots electrical sparks.

Likes/Dislikes: Music, technology, yelling things at construction workers, reading, Victor/Furby, television, loud noises(that did not come from machines), bad sequels to good movies.

Deepest Secret: Lola isn't actually "tuned in" to the normal world; she sometimes has small panic attacks that turn into mental episodes that lead her to believe that she is a machine. In other words, she's kinda crazy.

Love Interest: While she is not actually in love with him, Lola is extremely interested in Victor Mancha. The machine part, that is. Lola wishes to some day have racked up enough of his trust that she would be able to take him apart. It is very likely that once Victor becomes completely human, Lola will lose all interest in him.

Psychological Review: Lola Strathmore was born to parents too busy to actually care for her, and was often left under the guidance of androids and computers. She had no friends as a child, save a Furby that was eventually destroyed for being possessed by the devil (Nico assures her that it isn't a rare thing to happen, as all Furbies are evil), and was very sheltered to the world at large. While they were brilliant scientists, the Strathmores were incompetent supervillians, and were killed when a Stein-controlled version of one of their inventions turned on them. Lola was put into foster care for a long time, nearly an entire year, before she heard about a group of teens that had been living on their own and decided to run away and join them.

At first, Lola was deemed unworthy to be a Runaway because her parents were (and I quote Chase) "not evil enough". Of course, the group was still reeling from their loss of Karolina and their sudden addition of Victor, so by Nico's charge, she was allowed to stay, if only because of a twisted mix of pity and humor on Chase's part, as he had met her in the past and knew what a truly lonely little thing she was. Lola's technophilia and sudden psychotic episodes were hard things to both get through and accept, but with time and a great deal of effort on Lola's part, her mind was brought back under her control. As of now, Lola is trapped in the past with the other Runaways, and her mental controls are slipping by the moment. She needs technology, and she's getting to the point where she'd be willing to strip some off Victor just to get by.

Man, I make Lolly sound like a crazy old bat, don't I? Oh well, that is the story of Lola in all its glory, though it may be subject to change. Thanks for reading!


End file.
